Youkai's Subterfuge
by FallForMe MyDarkness
Summary: Kaz was a teenaged trouble maker, thanks to her sheltered background. She was struggling with her normal life as a teen until one day she woke up to a new body and a new life. Will she learn to survive? minor non-con OC/S
1. Chapter 1

With bright pink headphones blasting her favorite music, Ray on Sunlight by Hello Sleepwalkers, Kaz shoveled hard at the snow in her dad's driveway, muttering to herself under her breath for forgetting to buy ice melt before all the small town stores closed before the weekend. Her efforts proved more and more futile as she worked and chipped at the ice. One. Freaking. Step. At. A. Time.

She was getting pissed!

"Fucking Phil!" She cursed out loud. The hog was supposed to bring an early Spring instead of the miserable storm after snow storm of winter. Stupid human superstitions didn't mean a damn to her anyway, this elongated winter only added to her proof.

She chipped and worked until even her bones were tired. With a huff she chucked the blasted shovel away and chose this opportune time to light one of her smuggled cigs and took a nice big puff. God these things were bliss. She didn't care about dying, yeah she was that sort of angsty teen who wasn't bothered by death or anything of the sort.

Worn out and out of breath she still took a deep drag and relished the burn in her throat knowing she got a good shot this whiff. Holding her breath for a bit she contemplated what life meant to her. Nothing. Damn. She took another hit and tried again. Yess.. Here it was. Emotions riled up in her chest and she thought about what her life had amounted to so far. She was so angry at how sheltered she was. She wanted a real life away from the stupid advertisements and false hope all those movies and games brought her. All those fantasy novels she read only brought her longing for something she could never live in real life, for goodness sake!

Burning down to the stump she whipped out another cig and let the smoke encase her lungs. Now all she could feel was calm and clarity. The stuff put her morning coughs through a ringer and she did her best to not let her parents hear them but sometimes they were bad and left her feeling like shit but at this point she didn't care anymore. All she wanted was the high. To feel happy. Alive.

The song ended and another popped up from her playlist. Hah, coincidentally it was Winter Bird by Aurora. The song described her very mood right now. 'All I need is to remember how it was to feel.. alive.' Exactly.

She looked to the dreary sky and tried her best to not feel depressed from it. She honestly couldn't wait to escape Washington State to get away from the constant overcast skies and here she was under a never ending blanket of snow filled sky. Again.

With an amused huff, she ended her last stick in a mound of snow and tossed the remains in the trash barrel, knowing no one would look through it in time for garbage day. When an eighteen year old needed to hide shit, she was a pro at it by now. She even liked to sneak some of her mom's opened wine from time to time when she wasn't looking. Only a little, though, so she wouldn't get caught. Stupid laws. All over the world other kids were legal to drink to their hearts content by her age and yet she had to wait. At least she could buy cigs now but even then she could never do it front of her parents. They were so stuck up.

Kaz was the nickname she momentarily picked out for herself although her proper name was Katherine Lynn Jones. It sounded like something out of her mom's gaudy romance novels. Maybe that's where she got it from, who knows? She wouldn't know since no one else in her family had any of the first or middle names. So she picked for herself Kaz, as meaningless as everything else she knew in this life. There's so many people in this world now who would even care about her?

She contemplated trying to give shoveling one last go but thought better of it, feeling still delightfully dizzy from smoking, and so she turned to go back to the house but ended up stumbling and slipped on a patch of ice. Her feet came out from under her and in an instant she was back side to the ground. A loud crack echoed off the nearby residential buildings as her head came in contact with one of the rocks that lined the driveway and warmth spread thickly from the back of her skull. Surprisingly nothing hurt and yet nothing wanted to move. Instead she was accompanied with the sensation of the world turning around her despite her vision protesting that all was eerily calm as if time stood still, save the snow that gently fell from the sky, landing on her frozen face.

She could feel her soul stripping from her bones, like meat being torn from the tendons, leaving first her legs then arms and waist to go completely numb. The last to go was her vision as she slowly drifted away from the world of the living.

%%%%%

Her body ached as it awoke over time, her clouded senses coming to, throttling her nerve endings in the process. She felt raw all over as she ached and urged her limbs to move. Her left arm lifted to reveal a new hand she wasn't familiar with- each finger possessed long elegant nails that ended in fine points. It lowered to examine her face which was flushed with wonder. _Did I die?_ She noticed it was no longer clad with the knitted fingerless mittens she knitted herself. It lowered to brush away the hair strewn about her face to reveal long pitch black hair, ever so silky and sparkled in the rays of sun. She felt astonished as she pushed her hand away, easily combing it away. It had grown considerably, contrasting the short curly bob she had only recently fashioned.

The pain slowly faded away as she slowly propped herself upright, feeling so much stronger and graceful with no struggle in doing so. Her hand continued exploring along her naked body, noticing the lack of blemishes and stretch marks. Her skin felt so smooth! All the way down her hairless legs she had thought of previously needing a good waxing. This shit could best even models! Even her feet were rid of the scars she had earned when she was trapped in the house fire from her youth. _Is this what heaven feels like?_

It was that moment she took in her surroundings. No longer enveloped in harsh cold snow her body was lain in tall grass blades graced with beautiful small blue wildflowers and the like she couldn't name. Around the clearing she found herself surrounded by massive trees and thorny bushes. It was a sight to behold for even Washington, with all the natural scenery that made the state pale in comparison.

Her sharp ears could find the sources of birds and small prey that chirped and tweaked alarmingly as they fled from her environment. Her aura radiated dignity among the beasts and they were too afraid to stick around in case she chose them as her lunch on that splendid Spring eve.

She stood up with minimal effort and strode through the clearing in hopes to find out about her whereabouts. _Where am I?_

Curiosity over her phenomenal hearing brought her hand back up to feel her ear, wondering what had changed. A change she found, to her surprise. It was oddly sensitive and as her non-calloused fingers traveled, found it came to a delicate point much like her nails.

 _What am I?_

A twig snapped, making her instinctively turn and crouch, her hands arched like a beasts claws at the ready, her ear ticked at the direction of the sound. Her eyes scanned the woods to find nothing out of place however something was there. Something _powerful._ She could feel it.

 **AN**

 **Short chapters from me, sweeties! These will be short bursts of one shot-like stories, as they come to me. Review to your hearts content!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing besides my own OC**

 **AN: It gets gross here with hints of non-con, I mean come on, what did you expect? Beautiful naked demon lady in the woods, what could go wrong? Skip if you must.. I offer a TL;DR for the weak-hearted darlings so they have an idea of the story's happenings without missing out XOXOXO**

 **YS Chapter 2**

The sun was shining brightly through the trees in her immediate environment. She stood gracefully, hair falling dramatically straight down past her bottom. It felt divine against her smooth skin. Everything was eerily calm and quiet making her new senses heighten. She was not alone? She instinctively crouched and pricked her ears towards a rustle behind her. Her head whipped around, a lip curling in a feminine snarl and bright glowing tendrils shot out from her claws, severing the trees behind her in half as they fell with a loud crash that echoed through the forest.

"Who's there?!" Her voice slightly shocked her. It felt powerful, similar to her new body.

%%%%%

The Inou-Youkai was walking calmly through the woods with his charge Rin and the brambling green toad demon. His hearing picked up the sound of crashing trees a mile South.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru..!" Shouted Jaken, "I sense an overwhelming demon energy nearby! It seems to be stalking something.. Or maybe it's being stalked?" He rambled.

"Quiet, Jaken.." The imp found his master's foot planted in his face, throwing him head over heels until he crash landed into Ah-Un's tail. "Watch Rin." He commanded before he walked away.

"Hmmph..! Fine, your Lord." He replied under his breath. He always got stuck being the baby sitter.

%%%%%

"Who's there..?" She questioned her surroundings again. Her hearing went into overdrive, making her voice waver slightly in panic. _I'm totally naked and someone or something is watching me.._ It made her really nervous, strong body or not. _This is like the Twilight Zone! Oh God, I hope I don't get eaten alive!_

In the distance a low voice grumbled before turning into a dark laugh. _Fuck. I'm toast.._ She thought to herself.

Behind her a dark aura formed before a massively built humanoid creature with green scales stepped out into the light. It never gave her the chance to turn as it raced towards her in the blink of an eye, grabbing her hair and pummeling her face into the ground, holding her there.

"Hu-hu-hu, little thing, aren't you pretty? A delightfully naked demoness all by herself! I could smell your heat from a mile away, you must have been waiting for me to taste your sweet fruit.." He licked her shoulder, trailing a long wet kiss down her spine, making her shudder. She wanted to hurl but first she needed to kick his nasty scaled ass to hell but despite her efforts she found her body was still not completely in control yet. It was still weak from having only just been made from her new earth.

"Get off, you sick piece of shit!" She tried to scream this but it only came out in a muffle as her mouth filled with weeds. Gross.

The lesser demon ignored her, bringing talon-clad thick fingers to her ass, smacking it before he positioned himself behind her. The force of his talons on her skin left deep gruesome gashes as rivulets of blood fell down her legs slowly. _Holy shit, this can't be happening! I just got here, man, gimme a break!_ Her eyes began to tear up from the pain and her body grew numb as she froze in terror. _No, don't give up, gotta keep fighting!_ She tried to twist and kick to no avail as dots marred what little vision she had from the angle.

"Go ahead, try to fight me, hwahwahwa, it will only make it more fun!" His free arm wrapped around her as a long finger drew a crude scratch up her inner thigh towards sensitive flesh. It played with her folds before dipping in and out of her. Her face blushed in embarrassment as her eyes grew large with worry.

"No..! Please don- kyaaaa.. haa…" She choked on a sob as she trembled and cried. Her body disobeyed her as it grew slick from the force.

"You see?" He wiped some of her own juice on her lips to her disgust. "Your body craves my attention." Her foot kicked at him but did little to discourage him torments. She squirmed and fought only to lose more energy in his tight embrace.

"You smell so pure.. It's intoxicating! I must be your first, how touching.." She could hear fabric shuffling then something large fell against her, making her fight again with new terror.

%%%%%

As he walked closer he picked up an unfamiliar new scent in the air. It smelled sweet and similar to his own breed of demon, yet different. Another scent was now tied with it, making his eyes open larger. It spoke of lust from another disgusting type of demon he had been working to kill to extinction. He decided to not waste any time, he needed to move swiftly if he wanted to prevent this impermissible act.

He rushed forward now, hand on his sword in case it was necessary (though he highly doubted it). This was a lower demon he would have destroyed anyway whether it fled his presence or not. When he came to the clearing he took in the scene before him. A despicable snake demon was wrapped around a smaller crying form whose face was covered with her hair, spots of blood, and tears. The scaled creature was moving against her, attempting to sheath her, grunting against her tightness.

Blood was oozing down one of her bared legs as she screamed and gasped, "..ple..s… noo.."

Suddenly all movements ceased entirely.

The green demon withdrew without a sound and a huge weight crashed onto her back then fell to her side. Something wet splattered all over her as her body stayed frozen in that position, giving the unnoticed demon a clear view of her backside. Her head shook as she looked to her side and horror spread on her face as she took in the look of the green demon's glazed eyes. He was dead. She slowly turned to see the lower half of his body was squirting blood all over her back before it too toppled over.

The only sound to be heard through the woods now was the high pitched screams of a demoness.

%%%%%

A scream could be heard in the distance as Jaken's eyes popped, his head clicked towards the sounds and he wondered what kind of demon his Lord was slaying today to have been so loud like that.

"Jaken-Sama, did you hear that scream?" Worried Rin. She and Jaken were currently huddled around a camp fire he had summoned with his staff.

"Do not fret, child. The great Lord Sesshomaru is a very capable Youkai. Nothing has happened that he couldn't handle- WAHH!" A rock had been kicked at his head, forming a rather unsightly bump. "L-Lord Sesshomaru, you're back so soon! Huh?"

The green imp noticed his master carrying something smaller than him yet much larger than Rin, wrapped in his white and red patterned yukata. It appeared to be an unconscious woman from the distance, making him choke in astonishment.

As Sesshomaru came closer he ordered Rin to gather a spare blanket from Ah-Un's pack and help him discreetly wrap her with it as he unraveled his untainted yukata sleeve from her, however she clung desperately to his fur. He sighed in slight annoyance and allowed her to snuggle in it as he willed it to wrap around her protectively. Rin gasped, having seen her pointed ears and questioned him about how he found her but she realized his closed off demeanor meant he didn't wish to tell them anything at the moment. Maybe she could ask her when she woke up.. preferably when _he_ wasn't around.

The group noticed this yet wisely stayed quiet, knowing he didn't wish to speak to them about who the strange demoness was or how he found her. The more pressing question was why she was unconscious and covered with black gooey blood, from what they could discern since they couldn't see the other marks on her body. Marks Sesshomaru had definitely seen as he gathered her up from the ground after she passed out. He took advantage of her predicament to look over her from head to toe, observing _all_ of her injuries without a fight. He decided the demoness would heal without a problem since the wounds were superficial and carefully covered her his sleeves and pelt as he picked her up.

Some time had passed until it was now dark and the stars were out. A warm breeze persisted through their humble campsite. A small feminine groan could be heard from the bundle of blankets and fur. Her eyes fluttered open in a daze as she took in her surroundings. She felt too comfortable to move and huddled the fur tighter to her chest, too sore to do anything besides curl into a fetal position and close her eyes again. The fur smelled so wonderful to her sharp nose. It had a nice spicy masculine smell that made her feel safe. _Masculine?_

Her eyes flew open as she threw the fur away from herself, remembering what had recently happened just that morning, "Kyaa-mph!" She started to scream but a figure sitting against the tree beside her covered her mouth with a large pale hand and brought her flailing form to his unarmored chest, wrapping his arm around her in incredible strength.

"Stay calm, no harm will come to you here." He said. He could feel her heart beating into the arm he placed across her chest, keeping her arms at her sides. He was too strong and she was still too weak to fight back.

She could smell the same scent off him as she did on his mokomoko. Now that she thought of it, she could recall smelling a faint hint of it the moment her attacker had stopped. _Was that him who cut my green rapist in half? He saved me?_ She relaxed a little when that thought processed. Perhaps she could trust him.. until she realized she was no longer covered in her blankets and he was holding her naked form against his thinly clothed chest.

"PERVERRRRT, KYAAA!" SMACK- echoed because it was so loud.

Sesshomaru didn't feel very pleased at his new charge's show of 'gratitude' plastered on his cheek in the form of a very red handprint.

"Hn.." He frowned as he got up, tossing her towards the blanket pile she threw back on herself in haste. Her face blushed crimson from being manhandled so much on this horrible and strange day. He walked away without bothering to look back as he disappeared into darkness.

 **Thank you for letting me write that. It was pretty uncomfortable to do but I swear it's really important for Sesshomaru to witness what would happen to this naïve Demoness without his protection! If you chose to skip that part, I understand, it's totally fine so here is the TL;DR for you: The main character/OC was attacked by a nearby green scaled demon and Sesshomaru saved the day! I won't divulge what happens in the next chapter, you'll just have to review and follow! Honestly, it bugs the CRAP outta me when writers throw out spoilers in every AN, like WHAT IS THE DEAL, people?! I have to avert my eyes every time I see author notes because spoilers, _in case you haven't noticed_ , RUIN the suspense. I mean, why do you think cliff hangers exist? They make the wait for the next chapter unbearably exiting! I love cliffies, it makes me so happy when the next chapter pops up in my email notification. END OF RANT.**

 **ANYWAY, thanks for reading, please follow and PLEASE review! Reviews are the only reason I can keep writing, good or bad, I don't care! I want to know what you think and what you want to see happen next! *KISSES* ~MyDarkness**


End file.
